Asrai
by Phoebe Panda
Summary: Girl named Asrai is a maid who only wants adventure then she finds a boy named link and they go on one, and then shes happy.
1. Chapter 1: Adventure

Asrai

"Asrai, don't forget about the party tonight, it's very important for you to set up everything perfectly for princess Zelda." The king of Hyrule exclaims.

"Of course! I will try my best to make this the best party! Do you think she will get married to this Tylwyth guy?" I ask kindly.

"Now Asrai, you are just a maid and you know that is none of your business." He snaps.

Jeez, who pushed him off a boat onto and island and made him king? Oh wait…he is king…

As I walked down the halls of the royalty I wondered if I'd ever escape this hell hold. Born to be a maid wasn't the best thing to be. I could be off on a really exciting adventure and just travel with my best friend Seelie!

"You better not be thinking of running away again, including me with you."

I turn around and look at Seelie who is smiling. Her long light purple hair tied up into a ponytail with the red ribbon I bought for her birthday last year. She's wearing her maid outfit (along with me) and ready for work today. It's tough because there is a party today where a bunch of people are coming and want to see if Tylwyth is going to marry Zelda.

"I would never think of running away!" I say sarcastically. We both start laughing and start to do our jobs of cleaning the dining table and setting everything up.

"Hey, why didn't you put your hair up today?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" She's kind of confusing sometimes.

"Umm, do you not remember? I told you we would go to the onsen today!"

"WHAT! Are you kidding me! That super warm, natural bath up on the Gorons Mountain! We could get killed! They will probably roll us to death or something."

"C'mon! What do you think you were going to do during the party? Find a man or something?"

"Maybe…" She grabs my arm and we run up stairs to our room. I sit down by our make-up mirror and she does my hair.

My brunette hair is now tied up into a really high bun. We change into our bathing suits and try and sneak out of the castle before anyone notices. I mean, there's other maids that can do the cleaning and crap we always have to do every single day!

"Look! An escape route!" Seelie points to an open back door. We rush through when we hear the King talking. We stop in our tracks and quickly hide between a wall.

"I don't know where they could be! If Asrai tries to escape again so help me…" The King complains.

"Its okay dad, we have other better maids that can do a finer job of my party." Zelda brags evilly. Nobody but Seelie and I know that the princess is a bitch. Okay we shouldn't say that about her, but I think she has a grudge on us because we pushed her down the stairs when we were like 5.

They walk away and when the safe is clear, we get the freak out of there.

"That was so close! Oh my god she still has a grudge on us! Telling her dad that we're worthless! I seriously want to teach her a lesson one day!" I say.

"Seriously." Seelie agrees.

As we walk through Hyrule village it begins to get darker and darker. I look back at the castle seeing all the lights on and still can hear the music from the party this far away.

Suddenly a shining, white horse blocks our path, with Muryan (Seelie's crush) on top of it.

"Umm, I'm here to see Link, we were playing a game and then his horse suddenly booked it. Have you guys seen him?" He asks dreamily. His dark brown hair flowing with the wind while his white teeth sparkle in the moonlight. Okay, well, I know that Seelie likes him, but there's no harm looking right?

"Ohh, your best friend Link? I think that you should look somewhere else, like princess Zelda. WAIT! Don't look at her, but I mean, oh god…" Seelie is stressing out.

"No we haven't seen him, sorry. Hey do you think you and Tiddy can take us to Goron Mountain?" I save Seelie. She looks at me with eyes of relief.

"Umm I think I'm kind of busy looking for Link, sorry."

"Sorry? Or scared?" I smile evilly.

"Fine I will take you hop on!" I let Seelie go on first so she can sit right behind Muryan. I hop on after and we're off on the adventure I've always wanted.

"You better not be thinking this is your adventure!" Seelie chuckles.

"No!" I say sarcastically, and we all start laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Head Goron

As Seelie, Muryan, and I rode on Tiddy, we finally came upon Death Mountain (But I like calling it Goron Mountain because the Gorons took over the place anyway).

"It's already dark and I'm still taking you on my horse! Are we close yet?" Muryan complains.

"For someone who doesn't take directions from a Hyrulian passing by, you sure are pushy!" I comment. Seelie stabs me in the stomach with her elbow. I shut up.

"We're almost there! Don't worry! Just up that hill." Seelie replies. Muryan and I look up. There's a giant dirt road that almost goes straight up. Suddenly a goron rolled up in ball shape form is zooming right toward us.

"LOOK OUT!" I yell. We try to jump out of the way when the goron stops right in front of us.

"Sorry." He says in a deep, booming voice. "But you can't go to Death Mountain right now, there's a problem that we can't fix right now. It's too dangerous for outsiders."

"But…we came for the onsen!" Seelie cries out.

"I'm sorry, but that's closed too." I think hard.

"What if we help you out? Then can we go in?" I ask.

"HA-HA-HA! You think YOU can help out? If the gorons can't do this, then I don't think…"

"That a Hyrulian can't?" I interrupt.

"Well…you're going to have ask the head Goron…but I guess it's alright, if you really want to help!" He chuckles to himself and helps us get up the long dirt pathway.

We stroll through the ongoing gorons peeking at us. What are you looking at fool!

"For Hyrulians, you guys talk…different." The Goron said that showed us here (We found out his name is Gongu).

"Uhh that's because we were raised differently." Seelie thought up fast. Wow I like her fast moves sometimes.

"Look there he is!" Muryan says. We look towards the left when we see a giant circle room and inside the leader, the king, the almighty goron! Ha-ha. What a weirdo.


	3. Chapter 3: Ganondorf

"Ah…Gongu, why have you brought outsiders here?" The head Goron questions.

"Don't be worried, they wanted to help with our…little problem." Gongu says. They both sound pretty suspicious to me.

"Umm what exactly is your problem?" Seelie asks. The head Goron gets up from his seat and comes to take a good look at all three of us.

"A boy in a green hat is already helping, sorry." He smiles and points to the door. "I think that you should leave now, it's dangerous."

"Wait, green hat…? THAT"S LINK!" Muryan cries out. "He must've came looking for me here, Head Goron sir, can we go into that cave, I know he should be in there! We have to find him!"

"Oh, you are friends with this Link? Fine, do what you want but, you must know, evil surrounds that cave because a sinister guy put a curse on us. My people cannot even eat rocks; they burn up into little crisps because of him." Head Goron spits.

"Who!" I shout. He comes close to my face and breaths in my nose. His breath smells like rotten dragon breath. Or princess Zelda's. he-he-he. Ok that was mean too…

"Ganondorf." Oh, I've heard of him. The king of Hyrule said that he wanted some food, and water, and everything because his people were dying. But the selfish old King was too good to help Ganondorf. So Ganondorf swore revenge on him at that moment.

"Do you know where he is now?" Seelie asks.

"No, he came and then left…" Indeed a mystery to be solve, by the one and only ASRAI! Haha maybe but I'm not that sure…


End file.
